


Painting Nails

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [5]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Canon, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Diana wants to paint her nails. Adam goes to buy some nail polish with her.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon & Lawrence Gordon
Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Painting Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write something multi-chaptered and a bit more serious, soon. Because - get this - I am in quarantine now because someone at school got covid. So I'll be home for two weeks now, except to go and get tested. BUt enough of me, Enjoy this fiction ^^ And thank you for the lovely comments on the last works <3

“How about we watch a movie?”

“No.” 

“We can play a game.” Adam suggested. “How about hide-and-seek? Or a board game? Or a videogame?”

“No.” Diana turned away from Adam on her bed, holding her pillow to her chest.

Adam sighed. “Diana, I know you’re sad that your dad has to stay at the hospital a bit longer but he promised he’ll be home in two hours. He has to help people after all.”

“But he promised to spend time with me and- and he doesn’t.” Diana pouted. “I want to spend time with Daddy.”

“You can, you just have to wait a tiny bit longer.” Adam offered her a smile. “While we wait, we can have some fun, right? What do you want to do? I’ll play any game, watch any movie or-”

Diana turned over and sat up. “Can we paint my nails?”

“Do you have nailpolish?”

“No, it’s home with Mommy.” She sighed in disappointment.

Adam jumped up, starling the girl a bit. “We’ll just buy some, how about that?”

“Really?”

“Of course. Come on, I’ll grab my wallet and we can leave.”

“Okay.” Diana nodded, finally smiling again.

\---

Adam kept Diana’s hand firmly in his, a little weary about losing her in the crowd of people as she happily walked beside him, looking out for the nail polish. When she finally found it, she quickly pulled Adam toward it, pointing at the many different colours.

“How about purple?” She asked with a smile. “Or pink?”

Adam thought about it, genuinely thought about it. “Pink.”

“Okay.” Diana smiled before looking up at him. “Can I paint your nails, too?”

The man looked down at her before nodding, shrugging his shoulders. “Sure, why not? In pink?”

“Can I?” Diana asked in awe. “Daniel from school says pink is a colour for girls.”

“Nah, boys can wear pink, too.” Adam explained softly as he walked down the aisle toward the cashiers. “And they can wear nail polish, too.”

Diana smiled. “You’ll really let me paint your nails? You’re so cool!”

“Thanks.” Adam chuckled and paid for the nail polish before sliding it into his pocket, looking down at Diana. “Ready to go?”

The girl nodded and they quickly left, walking back toward the flat. Diana walked next to him, talking about the nail polish she had at home and Adam smiled softly. The day was cold, a breeze blowing through the trees and making everyone cosy up in their thick coats. Adam had insisted that Diana wore a scarf herself. Now she was looking up at Adam in interest when he looked at her.

“What’s up?”

“Do you have a nickname?” She asked with a smile. “My friend Elizabeth has a nickname. We call her Liz! Do you have one?”

“I don’t think Adam is a name that needs a nickname. It’s pretty short.” The man shrugged. “My friend always called me ‘idiot’ if that counts.”

“That’s mean.” Diana pulled at Adam’s arm a little. “How about Addy?”

Adam tried not to make a face at that name but failed. “Addy?”

“Don’t you like it?” Diana looked away, face scrunched up in concentration. “How about I call you Ads? Is that okay?”

A few seconds passed before Adam nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. Do I get to give you a nickname, too?”

“Yes.” Diana smiled brightly. “Do you have one?”

“Di?”

“I like it.” The girl grinned up at Adam. “Thank you for taking me to the store, Ads?”

“Sure thing, Di.”

\---

Adam watched Diana work in concentration, her tongue poking out of her mouth and her face scrunched up. She made painting nails look like working in a laboratory. Adam would have laughed at his own comparison but he didn’t want to move while Diana was painting his nails.

“Are you almost done there?”

“Almost!” Diana exclaimed and quickly went back to work. “I want you to look pretty. You painted my nails and made them look pretty. So I want to make you look pretty.”

“That’s really sweet of you.” Adam said quietly and went back to watching Diana.

When she was almost done, the door opened and both Diana and Adam were startled. Lawrence was home and smiling at the scene before him, giving Adam an interested look.

“Pink? Never thought pink would be your colour.” Lawrence joked and hung up his jacket before toeing off his shoes. “Diana, are you making Adam look pretty?”

“Uh-huh.” Diana nodded. “Do you think it looks nice?”

“Yes.” Lawrence smiled and sat down on the couch next to Adam. “But you forgot his left pinky finger.”

“Oh, yeah I was about to do that one!” Diana nodded and went back to work.

“Do you want pink nails, too?” Adam looked back at Lawrence.

“I think nailpolish is against hygiene regulations at work.” Lawrence chuckled and leaned in to kiss Adam on the cheek. “You’re the sweetest.”

“Shut it.” Adam grumbled but smiled when Lawrence kissed his cheek again.

“Daddy, stop kissing Adam!” Diana complained. “He keeps moving!”

“Sorry.” Adam chuckled and held his hands steadily again. “Are you done?”

“Yes.” The girl nodded. “Do you like it?”

“It looks amazing. Thank you, Di.” Adam nodded at her. “I’ll keep still so they can dry.”

Lawrence looked back at Adam. “Di?”

“Adam gave me a nickname.” Diana smiled proudly, obviously excited that her father’s boyfriend gave it to her. “And I gave him one, too!”

“Really?” Lawrence leaned forward to listen to her. “Which one?”

“Ads.”

“Do I get one, too?”

“You already have one.” Adam snorted. “Don’t you, Larry?”

Lawrence got quiet for a few seconds before laughing. “Darn it, you’re right. I forgot about that one. Did you two have a nice day?”

Diana nodded and climbed into her father’s lap. “Tomorrow you won’t have to go to work, right? You promised.”

“That’s right.” Lawrence nodded and took his daughter’s hands into his. “Did Adam paint your nails?”

“I painted the left hand and Adam painted the right.” Diana explained. “Because I’m right-handed.”

Lawrence smiled at that and looked at Adam. “That’s nice of you, love. Alright, how about we have something nice for dinner and then watch a movie? Would you like that, Diana?”

“Yes.” She nodded and jumped up. “Can we have pizza?”

“How about noodles?” Lawrence suggested, trying to keep it a bit healthy.

Diana pouted for a few seconds and the nodded. “Okay. Can we watch Disney movies?”

“Sure.” Lawrence stood up and looked at Adam. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, but I can’t help because the nails are not completely dry, yet.”

“Diana’s given you an excuse to not cook.” Lawrence smirked. 

Diana looked up at Adam. “Don’t smudge your nails, Ads.”

“I would never, Di.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll upload soon and also finish my other WIPs.  
> Kudos or Comments are always appreciated. Have a lovely day ^^


End file.
